The Cullen's go to Drivethrough
by Sharnee Brookee
Summary: Emmett and Jasper decide to play a few nasty tricks in the Forks Drive-Through, other stories to come..
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or storys! **

By Mara Hale

Read Wacky fun stories of all your favourite Stephenie Meyer Twilight Saga characters. Such as:

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesme Carlie Cullen **

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Quil Ateara**

**Embry Call**

**Victoria, Laurent & James (Nomads)**

**Mike Newton **

**Jane (Volturi Guard)**

**And so on but for now they're my main priorities **

**Emmett Cullen's point of view**

Every day & night was begging to feel more & more the alike.

Alice was on the Laptop looking up designer brands I haven't even heard about in my too long life while speaking to Bella about her needing a new fresh wardrobe. Jasper was playing reading a car guide for his new Shiny Black Gugatti.

Edward was playing the piano upstairs. Renesme was writing poems with Jacob. Carlisle at work curing humans & Esme just volunteered to start cleaning human's houses on weekends so she has more to do. Rose was painting on a canvas a picture of offcourse herself.

I was sitting across from Rose tapping on the desk humming a Christmas tune midyear.

Weekends when we got back from hunting were starting to be a bore school was more fun then this quiet nonsense.  
"Ah Emmett your starting to hurt my ears" Alice said quickly not moving her eyes away from the computer screen.

I let out an over exaggerated sigh Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I decided that my Christmas tune was getting old so I held a note wondering how long I could keep it for I counted the seconds in my head 1 2 3… everyone turned there heads after 5 seconds to stare.

The piano stopped from up stars after a minute me still holding my note all the sudden Edward in front of me crossing his arms across his chest with half a smile.

" P-l-e-a-s-e b-e q-u-i-e-t" Alice said irritated. She always was so easily irritated when it came to concentrating while shopping.

I didn't want to annoy her but I was really fascinated on how long a could keep a note for. after four minutes of keeping the note and everyone apart from Jasper & Edward Grimacing at me. It became quite uncomfortable so I stopped Edward & Jasper broke into applause I smiled "Thank you, Thank you!" I stood & bowed.

"Emmett if you wouldn't mind. Next time you decide to be so… umm interesting could you take it up stairs?" Rose asked curtly.

I snickered & sat. At least that kept me occupied for 4 minutes. I sat bored for another half an hour.

"Bored Em?" Edward laughed

"Only extremely"

"Well so am I" Edward smiled & Bella hit him

"Who want's to play a game?" Edward asked

"I'm in!" I jumped out of my seat quicker then usual

Jasper smiled "Sure"

Alice sighed lifting the laptop up & left the room pulling Bella behind her.

Rose put the paint brush down & came to stand next to me "why not?"

Edward started to explain the rules. "Okay well I'm going to ask all of you to not think about Penguins"

"Okay no thinking about penguins?" I asked curiously

"That's stupid Edward why would we think about penguins?" Rose asked.

"Well I can hear that you're all thinking about penguins now that I said it so you're all going to try & not think about penguins once I hear you think about penguins your out the last one not thinking about penguins wins!"

Edward Laughed

"Well that's sorter tricky since we can think of more then one thing at a time" Jasper cringed

"Ready Go!" Edward Called.

After 2 minutes Edward walk slowly to Rosalie "Well after the shoes & your mirror image going on in your head. You thought about me & then the penguins. Sorry Rose"

"Well that's game was silly anyway!" she frowned & turned to sit on the couch

After another few minutes Edward turned to jasper "Animated Penguins count sorry Jazz"

"Haha good going Em" Jasper laughed

I clapped " well that was fun" Edward laughed

I went out the front still wondering what to do. I yelled for jasper & he came to my side in seconds.

"How do you feel about playing a little trick?" I smiled

"I'm up for it!"

We jumped into my car & started driving I Pulled into Mc Donald's drive thru. (Not that I wanted to eat, well not food)

The young boy asked what I would like to order. It took me a moment to actually wonder what I was doing here.

I answered with a smug voice talking into the box

"I'm just looking" I drove of & then returned.

"Hello, I'll have a large orange Coke and a small medium fries, please."

"Excuse me sir?" he asked

"Ugh. I'll have a hamburger, no bread with two tomato sauce sachets - That's all & to go if you could." I Specified

"Can I get you fries or a coke with that?"

I laughed as loudly as possible & then paused "That's all"

I drove to the man holding my food. "Now!" I whispered so quietly only Jasper could hear me in the boot of the car.

Jasper started kicking & screaming in the boot "Get me out! Please, Please! Someone call 000" (911 in America)

The young boy looked at me horrified walking slowly away I could hear him talking to the manager asking what to do. The adult manager walked past Jasper was still screaming he walked outside to my car. "Excuse me sir may I have a look in your boot?" he asked.

"Now sir why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well I can hear screaming coming from your boot"

"Oh really? I can't" I laughed

"So may I?" he asked anxious

"Sure Sure"

Jasper was out to fast for human eye's to see when I opened the boot.

"Sorry sir"

"Its alright"

he handed me the hamburger with no bread & I drove of.

Jasper jumped in the car rolling with laughter.

"You should have felt him he was anxious like crazy" he laughed

we returned home Carlisle was sitting on the couch with the rest of the family.

"What have you boys been up to?" he asked suspicious

"Nothing." Jasper & I said to quickly.

Edwards face changed from horror to laughter.

I nudged Jasper from thinking about it I new Edward would tell everyone.

Edward explained. Carlisle shook his head

"Oh my you boys need counselling" Esme **..**

**More stories to come**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys (:

I have to apologise for not uploading for yonks but I've been really busy (: I'll be uploading real soon but in the mean time, if you have tumblr add mine

its the thesugarlist(dot)tumblr(dot)com

I'll add a link to my profile aswell (:

I'll upload more to these stories on there ;)

Sharni

xx


End file.
